Broken Hearts
by Asirainis
Summary: It's rated PG13 to be safe. It's A S/J fanfic for how the got back together after the Labyrinth incident. One-Shot.


Broken Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth!  
  
Sarah fell into a somewhat comfortable sleep after having had the party with some friends from the Labyrinth. She had wished Jareth was there, but knew he probably hated her now because she said the words. She pushed it to the back of her mind for the night, in hopes of sleeping.  
  
She woke to the sound of screams, the alarm clock's giant red letters saying that it was 10 of 8. Wincing, she got up and dressed in a hurry and ran out of the room with her backpack slung on her back and runs out of the house, ignoring her stepmother's indecent cries. She bolted for her school, which was only 5 minutes away, and being overly thankful that she had the books she'd need for her coming morning classes. She barely beat the bell to her class and sat in the seat in grateful silence. As the day progressed, it was fine with the exception of the local bad group who seemed to love to plague her. Among the evil words thrown at her, one stuck out in her mind.  
  
Matthew, a boy with red hair who was at least Jareth's height, called out to her "Hey Sarah, I'd watch your back if I were you." She tried to ignore him, but had a bad feeling about it. She hurried home where she was met with an empty house.  
  
'Strange.' She thought as she closed the door and wandered about the house to see if there was a note waiting for her. Upon finding none, she sat down to do her homework. A bad feeling was creeping up the back of her neck as she heard a crash and pushed the thought aside of it possibly being her dog, Merlin. Suddenly the door burst open revealing to be Matthew and he had a dangerous gleam to his eyes.  
  
"I told you freak, that I would watch my back if I were you." He said as he pounced on her, pinning her to the spot. His weight winded her instantly. With a good punch to her face, she was knocked unconscious.  
  
He then proceeded to drag her out through the back and into the forest where he proceeded to tear her clothes in the spot that he thought no one would look towards.  
  
She started waking up, noticing he hadn't noticed; she let out an ear- piercing cry for help in the name of the Goblin King, Jareth.  
  
-----------  
  
Jareth was brooding again, as he always does. He cursed her for not seeing his words for what they truly meant. He had offered himself and she went on with the words, headstrong as ever. He was in his usual white poet shirt and black leather leggings and black knee high boots. She refused him! A mere mortal refused the Goblin King!  
  
'Why?' He pondered to himself. He thought about it, trying to come from her direction. He shook his head. She had to have known that her brother would be returned if she agreed to stay with him and be his queen. Since her spell of protection kept her friends from his wrath, even the Bog Of Eternal Stench, he prevented them from visiting her ever again. A vague call reached his ears, sounding so much like his precious Sarah.  
  
'Couldn't be! She would never call on me again. Not that I would go back to her.' He thought, the last comment being an outright lie he had to admit. He never saw the dangers coming for his Sarah.  
  
-----------  
  
Sarah continued to try and thrash for her very existence; it wasn't easy though. He had pinned her hands with one hand, leaving him with another free hand to do as he pleased. He had to tie the ropes somehow around her legs and arms. He managed to grab it finally, but that moment of distraction helped Sarah to move. Bringing her knee up to his arousal, she kneed him hard, eliciting a howl from Matthew. She got out from under him and broke into an outright run into the tree areas away from her house. She tried calling on her labyrinthine friends as she ran. They didn't answer her summons either, feeling even more dejected, she continued to run. Not minding the fact that she was mostly unclothed, she knew she had to find somewhere to hide and fast. She saw a clearing that she didn't know exist and judging from the yelling of her attacker, she had no other options. She ran to the door and banged on it heavily, praying someone was home.  
  
She saw a light flicker to life as the door opened to reveal a young woman who appeared to be her age. The woman had light blonde hair; chocolate colored eyes and had a taste it seemed for old-fashioned medieval dresses, as she wore one that was the color of the sea under the moonlight.  
  
"What happened Miss?" the woman said in a gentle British accent, not unlike a certain king who had failed her, eyes taking in the young distressed woman's appearance.  
  
"I was almost raped by a guy from school and I need to hide for a little while." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Come on in and you can go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. I'll get you a gown you can wear." She said as she guided Sarah through her small room to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh by the way, my name is Angel." She said as she went to leave the room.  
  
"Mine's Sarah. And thank you for everything Angel." Sarah replied.  
  
She never noticed the dark look that crossed Angel's face as She went to run the water to soak her beaten body in.  
  
-----------  
  
Angel got into her room and called upon the Goblin King to knock him a peg or two down on his royal ego.  
  
"Jareth! Get your lazy arse here right now!" She muttered darkly. The lights in her room flickered as he arrived, dressed as he had when he first met Sarah.  
  
"You called Angel?" he said briskly.  
  
"You don't deserve a girl like Sarah you jerk." She said vehemently.  
  
The blond haired king looked like he was struck in the face, and then he put a cold mask on.  
  
"Oh really? She doesn't deserve ME after throwing my love in her face." He shot back darkly.  
  
"Really? Is that why you protected her in your labyrinth only to ignore her cry for help, and in turn left her to fend for herself?" she said as she left with a simple sea foam green dress that could pass for a simple night gown as well, should the young woman need it.  
  
Jareth just stared at the door as it was slammed, leaving him with no choice but to sit tight and wait for further explanation.  
  
-----------  
  
Angel heard the young chocolate haired woman crying, wishing for death and smiled sadly. She had heard the woman cry for the king and knew the king must have ignored it by the woman's appearance on her doorstep. She tentatively knocked on the door, and upon a 'come in' that was heard, she went in.  
  
"Here you go my dear, when you're ready, I'll get you settled into a room where you can stay if you wish and I'll bring you supper as well." The blonde haired woman told the girl kindly.  
  
Sarah shuffled into her room sadly, where upon she collapsed into a crying heap. Angel looked like she was going to cry herself at the sound.  
  
"Poor girl. I'm going to hurt that egotistical man when I see him!" she said softly as she got some soup ready for her sudden guest when she heard a knock on the door. Sarah had swiftly shut her door by then. The drapes had already been closed in that room.  
  
"May I help you?" Angel said to the young man who had just found her home.  
  
"I'm looking for my girlfriend. We had a fight and she ran off. I wanted to know if you've seen her. She's brown haired, brown eyed and about my shoulder in height. She answers to the name of Sarah." The man asked tentatively. The woman shook her head.  
  
"No I haven't seen her. I'm sorry." Angel replied, but was forced back when the man went to slap her.  
  
"Don't you lie to me bitch!" he screamed.  
  
-----------  
  
Sarah having heard it pressed her ear to the door, her knees buckling.  
  
"I'm not lying to you." The woman shouted back, pressing her fingers to the corner of the mouth of the cheek he had struck and saw he had drawn blood.  
  
The man went to slap her again when the young woman opened the door; her resigned look hurt Angel.  
  
'Damn you Jareth! I'm going to flay you alive!' Angel thought and then called on him to help save them to prove to Sarah she had a reason to live.  
  
"Goblin King I wish you was here right now!" Angel shouted before Matthew could come any closer to Sarah.  
  
When Matthew stopped to look, Angel wasn't there anymore, but now in front of Sarah.  
  
"You shall not touch this woman again!" she said forcefully, her regal status showing fully.  
  
"Angel, just who are you?" Sarah asked before the King appeared.  
  
"What do you." Jareth said as he saw the situation. His mind reeled at the sight of Sarah, but then a mask of hatred was put on at the sight of Angel and Sarah being injured. His Sarah had a split lip from Matthew's punch to her face, she had bruises on her arms from where he had pinned her and he noticed various areas where blotches of red were seeping through the lovely gown his sister had provided.  
  
He flung a crystal out at the man making him disappear. He stepped towards his sister and his Sarah.  
  
"Sarah." Jareth started as she turned around and ran from the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
His sister couldn't believe the gall her brother had, trying to act like he was sorry. She went up to him and slapped him.  
  
"You creep! You ignore her plea for help and then try to act like you care? Damn you, she's not ignorant. She thinks you hate her! Not to say I blame her when I saw you hadn't answered her summons for help. Now I have to see if I can coax her out here to have a -civil- chat with you." She said exasperatedly. When Angel went to the door and knocked, she went in to find the room was empty and the window open.  
  
"Damn!" Angel swore as she turned into her animal form of a humming bird and flew out to find her.  
  
Jareth had wondered where they were and after berating himself for the 100th time, went to see what was happening when he saw the window empty. He took the form of the owl and flew to find them and prayed that they would be all right.  
  
-----------  
  
Sarah had been running, her lungs were burning and her nose was beginning to throb again. She didn't look where she was going, constantly searching for the owl that would hunt her down, failed to see the root that caused her to trip. She heard two sets of cracks and saw some blood trickle down her arm from her wrist and from her ankle. She knew she should try to flee, but she couldn't with having a broken ankle. Suddenly a humming bird flew by, disappeared into the nearby trees and out came none other than Angel!  
  
"Angel. I'm sorry, but I couldn't be there to see him. He hates me! He didn't come when I called for him when Matthew first attacked me. I thought he would laugh at my situation and turn away. I called for my other friends, but they didn't come either! I feel so lost and insignificant when around him now because I know for certain that he hates me!" she cried as the woman sat down next to her.  
  
"It's alright, I just wish you had stayed with me dear. I wouldn't have let him say anything bad to you." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly an owl came into the area where they were and changed into aforementioned stubborn king. He had a deep scowl as he approached.  
  
"Sarah! What in the name of the Labyrinth are you doing, running away hurt, while not knowing where to run for home." He demanded. His face softened at seeing a few tears.  
  
"Why would you care?!" she shot back at him, which made him stagger a second before recovering.  
  
"I care because you're the only to beat my Labyrinth." He said briskly, hoping she'd buy it.  
  
"Oh. If that's true, then why didn't you save me the first time!" she turned around and fired back, her courage building.  
  
"What?" he asked softly, disbelieving.  
  
"I thought that you'd save me from being raped because you loved me. When you didn't, I knew you then hated me so I did what I could to survive and now you think you can waltz back in just because your sister was in trouble." She said, her tears coming back against her will.  
  
"You were being attacked? That's why you called?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice.  
  
"Yes you simpleton! I loved you, but I had to get Toby back. It was selfish of me to wish him away, so I couldn't be selfish a second time and accept your generous offer, no matter how much I wanted to." She said firmly.  
  
"Had you agreed, I would have sent him back." He said, more to himself than her, but she heard it anyways.  
  
"You never said that!" she retorted.  
  
"I thought it was clear enough when I asked you to fear me, love me, obey me and that I would be your slave. I would have sent him back had you asked it of me." He said softly.  
  
"But I did!" she responded.  
  
"You had to accept my offer first." He said as it became clear that it was one huge misunderstanding.  
  
"Oh." the woman replied as she came to the same conclusion.  
  
Gazing down at the wounded girl, he berated himself again. Had he really known that she was in danger and not just calling him to wound his pride further then he would have been there in the blink of an eye. Waving his hand over her body, a tingle passed through Sarah and her wounds closed as if they were never there to begin with.  
  
"Sarah, I can't really tell you how sorry I am. I was a jealous fool for cutting off contact between you and your friends." He began as she cut him off verbally.  
  
"I called for you first because seeing as he was so large, Hoggle wouldn't have stood a chance, nor would Sir Didymus and Ludo was too slow to have reacted to help me as well. Plus, after, I. err. wanted to apologize for throwing your love back in your face. I love you, and if you'll still have me, then I'll go with you to your Labyrinth." She said as he smiled and extended his hand.  
  
"You'll still be allowed to see your family. You may still live here until your parents think it's all right for you to move out. For now we shall be as you mortals call it, boyfriend and girlfriend. How is that?" he said, his British accent lilting around her like a caressing hand.  
  
A gentle smile lit across her face as they all started heading back to her home to introduce her family to Jareth.  
  
"So why don't we introduce you as Jareth Labyrinthine King and your sister as Angel Silver King." She said absentmindedly. She heard murmurs of agreement. They walked back to the house to find cops roaming over the area and her father and stepmother talking to another as they approached.  
  
---------------  
  
"Miss your parents have been looking everywhere for you." The cop started as he began asking questions as to what happened. When it got to the point of Angel's intervention, Angel began to cover for Sarah upon seeing it was becoming hard on her.  
  
"So where is this boy, Matthew, Sarah?" The officer, whose name was Sloan asked.  
  
"He ran off when Jareth showed up, so I have no idea." She responded as her eyes followed a crystal to the edge of the trees where Matthew reappeared.  
  
"Oh there he is!" Angel pointed to him and the cops ran after him, catching him easily.  
  
Sarah's parents came up to her. Toby sat on Karen's hip.  
  
"Sarah are you alright?" Her father, Robert asked.  
  
"Yes and these are the King twins, Angel and Jareth. Angel, Jareth, this is my family, Robert my father, Toby my step brother, and Karen my step brother." She said, biting out the last four words.  
  
"Thank you for saving our daughter." Karen had to bite out, being a bit put out by Sarah being saved by a handsome tall and blonde stranger like Mr. King.  
  
"Actually Karen, I've known Mr. King for a little while, he's a good friend of mine." She said proudly.  
  
After that night, Sarah began to dream peacefully, waiting for the right day to announce her relationship with Jareth that would be appropriate with her father.  
  
-------------  
  
Karen, who began to work Sarah overtime, got a nasty visit from some goblins that taught her to respect her stepdaughter. Eventually Sarah and Jareth were wed shortly after her departure from the house days after graduation. And with the exception of Karen whom the goblins visit until she learned to not try to control everyone around her lived happily ever after. Or is it going to be a new beginning rather than an ending? Time will tell.  
  
THE END 


End file.
